villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deacon Brücke
'''Deacon Brücke' is one of the three main protagonists of the 2014 Mockumentary comedy horror film What We do in the Shadows, and a guest character in its 2019 spin off TV Series of the same name. He is an 183 year old ex-Nazi vampire residing in New Zealand alongside his flatmates and fellow vampires Vladislav and Viago. He was created by Taika Waititi and Jemaine Clement and portrayed by Jonathan Brugh. History Early Life Deacon was born in the 19th Century in Germany and lived a dandy-esque lifestyle up until his transformation. Deacon was turned into a vampire after being ambushed by Petyr outside of an imposing castle and was forced into drinking the latter's blood after having his own blood drained himself. The two became friends after this. During the Second World War Deacon became a Nazi via of Adolf Hitler's supposed secret Nazi Vampire Army and was reviled and faced severe hatred following the war for being both a Nazi and a vampire. This led to him moving into New Zealand when he met Vlasilav and Viago and moved in with them along with Petyr. What We Do in the Shadows (2014) Deacon was both the youngest and most immature of the group, as well as the only one who took on a familiar in the modern day. His familiar who was named Jackie was severely overworked however to the point of downright slavery, all through the promise of one day turning her into a vampire. One night, he requested to Jackie that bring some humans who were preferably virgins to the flat for him to eat, in response she brought her ex-boyfriend Nick. After being pursued by Deacon, Viago and Vladislav, Nick escaped from the flat, only for Petyr to ambush him and turn him into a vampire much to the disappointment of the others. Nick was welcomed into the vampire group in spite of being unpopular with the others and seen as annoying especially by Deacon who soon grew jealous of Nick’s new reputation as the youngest and trendiest of the group, causing the two to eventually fight. Deacon's hatred for Nick was remedied however after being introduced to Nick's best friend Stu of whom everybody including Deacon adored. Shortly afterwards, Nick inadvertently led a vampire hunter into the flat, an act which caused Petyr to be killed, shortly followed by the hunter himself clumsily falling and being crushed by debris. When Nick confessed the hunter was a man he had recently met on a night out, Deacon in a fit of rage attacked him. Upon neighbours complaining two police officers named O’Leary and Minogue arrived to investigate the area, thankfully while under the influence Viago’s hypnotism they didn’t anything out of the ordinary including the blazed remains of Petyr, the corpse of the hunter or the midair duel between Deacon and Nick, instead the two pointed out mundane and ordinary home issues and safety hazards. The vampires then put Nick under the Procession of Shame and banished him from the flat. A few months later the vampires were invited to the Unholy Masquerade, an event which Vladislav was reluctant to go to upon hearing his ex-lover Pauline was the guest of honour. Prior to going to the ball Viago and Deacon saw a decrepit Vladislav suffering from severe stress and requested he rest. The two went to the event and quickly encountered Jackie, who had been turned into a vampire by Nick, much to Deacon’s annoyance. When Pauline learned of Stu's presense, she attempted to attack him and the camera crew, before Vladislav arrived and fought her boyfriend Julian. The fight ended after Stu killed Julian with a wooden stake. The vampires and camera crew then fled the scene only for Deacon to begin agitating a group of werewolves the group were rivals with, although he cooled off after realising it was their transformation night the werewolves grew angry at Vladislav for wearing a fur coat, in the complementary outrage from the wolves their leader demanded they go back to restraining themselves to prevent attacks however it was too late as the full moon emerged, the leader demanded they flee the scene, particularly Stu as he was more vulnerable as a human. After fleeing Stu was seemingly killed by the werewolves, leaving the vampires devastated. A few weeks later Stu reappeared, having been turned into a werewolf, and helped reconcile the flatmates with Nick and the werewolves. The last scene with Deacon featured him attempting to hypnotize the viewers into forgetting everything they just saw. ''What We Do in the Shadows (2019)'' After the death of Baron Afanas, the vampires Nandor, Laszlo and Nadja were summoned to the Vampiric Council, of which Deacon, Vladislav and Viago were members. He and the other council members heard evidence from the Baron’s familiar and Guillermo, Nandor’s familiar. Eventually Nandor confessed to performing the act, which satisfied the council enough to sentence the trio to death. The three escaped however and returned home. Trivia *While both Vladislav and Viago have counterpart characters in the three protagonists of the 2019 series the closest character to this that Deacon has is that of Nadja, in spite of that however they don't have much in common other than both being closer and more approaching to humans than the other protagonists and both sharing a confrontational and tempermental mood. Category:Insecure Category:Vampires Category:Totalitarians Category:Envious Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Slaver Category:Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Protagonists Category:Karma Houdini